Huracanes y tormentas
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Esta historia cuenta cómo el amor consiguió vencer a los demonios interiores de Remus Lupin. Y todo gracias a una chica con el pelo del color del algodón de azúcar. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos. [Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger].


_**DISCLAIMER** **:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. Como siempre, me gusta inventarme cosas, así que no os extrañéis si hay algo que no cuadra con el canon._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos._

 _¡MrsDarfoy, déjate de amigos invisibles y actualiza de una vez tooodos los fics que tienes en proceso! Sí, lo sé. No me gritéis, que esto es por una buena causa… ¡es Navidad!_

 _Bueno, no sé si a estas alturas ya habrás adivinado que soy yo quien te escribe, pero…_

 _ **¡Gizz** **, esto es para ti!** _

_Para quienes tengan curiosidad, Gizz pedía esto:_

 _‹‹Quiero leer la forma como Remus le confesó a Tonks que la amaba, teniendo en cuenta que consideraba su condición de licántropo como un impedimento para estar con ella. Deben saber que Remus es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que quisiera un fic que me haga amarlo aún más. Debe haber beso››._

 _Para el título me he inspirado en un fragmento de la canción_ Si es amor de Fito Páez que dice: ‹‹Porque al final, si es amor, cruzará huracanes y tormentas _››._

 _Espero que te guste, porque he puesto todo mi empeño porque te enamores un poco más de nuestro queridísimo Remus. ¡Viva el Remadora! Siento mucho no escribir alguna de las otras dos peticiones, que sé que te hacían ilusión, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo para más. Aun así, está hecho con todo el amor que sabes que te tengo a ti y a los personajes. Nos conocimos no hace ni un año, pero te has convertido en una gran amiga que sé que siempre estará ahí para mí, aunque haya todo un océano entre nosotras._

 _Te quiero. Disfruta._

* * *

 **HURACANES Y TORMENTAS**

 _Junio, 1978_

James y Lily bailaban al son de las notas del violín. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, pero entonces James susurró algo en su oído y Lily estalló en carcajadas. Parecía como si el mundo entero sonriera ante la visión de su amor.

O, al menos, eso pensaba Remus al observarlos.

Nunca había sentido ningún interés en las relaciones sentimentales. En Hogwarts, sus amigos le habían bastado. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando evitar que sus amigos se metieran en líos (y lo arrastraran a él, ya de paso) como para fijarse en ninguna chica. Nadie le había llamado la atención.

Y luego estaba _lo otro_.

―¿Y esa cara? ¡Que estamos en una boda, Lunático, no en un funeral! ―exclamó un Sirius bastante borracho mientras pasaba torpemente un brazo por encima de los hombros de él ―. ¡Oh, no me digas que te has puesto sentimental!

Remus sonrió, aunque si Sirius hubiera bebido menos, hubiera podido ver que había un matiz de tristeza en su sonrisa.

―¿Cuántas llevas ya? ―preguntó.

―Cuatro o cinco… ―respondió Sirius con vaguedad.

―Siete ―rectificó Peter desde la mesa de la comida. Ante la mirada fulminante de Sirius, volvió a centrarse en los canapés.

―Venga, te invito a otra ―dijo Remus, pasando un brazo por la espalda de su borracho amigo.

―¿Sabes que el alcohol es gratis en las bodas, verdad? ―inquirió Sirius con una carcajada.

―Tira. ―Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo empujaba hacia el bar improvisado que había en un rincón.

Echó una última mirada a los recién casados. Con una sonrisa resignada, pensó que aquello nunca sería para él. No había pensado nunca en una futura familia, pero, de repente, dolía darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía la opción.

Cuando Sirius le ofreció una copa, se la bebió sin pensarlo.

* * *

 _Agosto, 1995_

‹‹Su pelo es como el algodón de azúcar que venden en las ferias››, eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Remus cuando conoció a Nymphadora Tonks.

La primera vez que la vio, pensó que Alastor debía de haberse vuelto loco. La joven, con sus botas rojas y su jersey amarillo, parecía alarmantemente contenta por estar allí. Estaba sentada al borde de la silla y no se estaba quieta. Pero Remus no podía evitar que sus ojos volvieran a su cabello rosa.

―Tranquilo ―La voz de la muchacha lo sobresaltó, y desvió la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado―, a todo el mundo le pasa. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras soltaba una risita―. ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió Remus. Sin saber por qué, se sonrojó―. O sea, no. ―Ella frunció el ceño, por lo que intentó rectificar―: Es… curioso ―carraspeó.

―Lo único curioso aquí es que no te haya matado ya algún mortífago con esos colores que llevas siempre ―gruñó Alastor, haciendo rodar su bastón entre las manos―. Ese pelo grita ‹‹¡Miradme, estoy aquí!›› a quilómetros de distancia.

Remus levantó las cejas con asombro al observar que Nymphadora ponía los ojos en blanco y le sacaba la lengua a Ojoloco. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiar a Alastor ‹‹Ojoloco›› Moody.

―Me parece que por fin vamos a tener un poco de diversión por aquí ―susurró Sirius.

―Sí ―coincidió Remus, desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia Tonks.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 1995_

―Bien, nos vemos en semana y media.

Alastor dio por terminada la reunión con un golpe de bastón en el suelo. Cuando la Orden volviera a reunirse, ya sería en otro año. Los Weasley se fueron, no sin que Molly abrazara a todo el mundo y obligara a jurar que volverían para la comida de Navidad; Alastor se marchó a toda prisa, intentando evitar el gesto afectivo, seguido de Kingsley, quien reía a carcajadas. La última en irse fue Tonks, quien se demoró en la entrada, poniéndose bien la enorme bufanda amarilla y negra que llevaba ese día.

Los pies de Remus lo llevaron inconscientemente hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, pensó en volver al salón, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debía elegir: quedar como un tonto o como un rarito.

―Ni en Navidades Ojoloco nos deja descansar ―dijo Tonks, sonriendo.

―Los mortífagos no descansan ―respondió Remus, imitando la voz de Alastor.

Tonks rio, lo que hizo que el corazón de Remus se derritiera un poquito.

―¿Vendrás a comer? ―La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse.

‹‹Idiota››, se maldijo interiormente.

―No puedo, ese día viene toda la familia de mi padre a casa. ―respondió ella.

Remus asintió, sintiéndose estúpido.

―Bueno, nosotros estaremos aquí ―informó. ‹‹Como si alguien como ella quisiera pasar un día tan importante aquí contigo››, pensó.

―Es bueno saber que puedo huir de mi tía abuela Maggie si lo necesito.

Ambos rieron, pero un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

―Pásalo bien, entonces ―dijo él.

Tonks asintió, sonriendo. Abrió la puerta principal, pero antes de irse, retrocedió y depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre. Remus se quedó mirando la puerta vacía mientras se rozaba la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

Alguien carraspeó. Sirius, que había observado toda la escena, sonreía de lado.

―Ay, el amor… ―suspiró dramáticamente antes de volver al salón.

* * *

 _Febrero, 1996_

―Con un poco de suerte, él estará pronto en Azkaban y nosotros podremos volver a nuestras casas ―suspiró Remus, frotándose las manos con fuerza en un intento por entrar en calor.

―Creo que hasta a mí me parece una buena idea lo de ir a Azkaban con tal de no estar a la intemperie ―musitó Tonks, el vaho saliendo de su boca y perdiéndose en el cielo.

―Sirius no te lo recomendaría. ―No pasó ni un segundo desde que la frase salió de su boca y Remus ya se había arrepentido de mencionar a su amigo.

―Pero sigue siendo guapo, ¿verdad? A pesar de todos los años que pasó allí ―dijo Tonks.

Remus torció el gesto.

―Sirius siempre se llevaba a todas las chicas. Veo que eso no ha cambiado ―espetó con más brusquedad y amargura de las que quería dejar entrever.

Tonks, que hasta aquel momento no había apartado la vista de la casa que vigilaban, lo miró con una expresión dolida.

―Sabrías perfectamente quién me gusta si no estuvieras tan ocupado en sentir lástima por ti mismo ―dijo.

Remus la miró, primero con sorpresa por su tono de enfado; después, con un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado hacía años: esperanza.

Y casi como vino, la alegría inmensa que lo había invadido se evaporó y esa parte de su conciencia que le recordaba constantemente que no valía nada volvió a atacar.

‹‹Es joven, impetuosa. No sabe lo que dice››, se autoconvenció. ‹‹No sabe dónde podría meterse››.

Remus no se atrevió a responder, en parte porque no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué quería oír, que se había enamorado de ella profunda e irrevocablemente? Era verdad. Pero también era verdad que nunca podrían estar juntos. Él nunca la cargaría con ese peso.

Decidió que la mejor opción era cortar toda relación con ella. Al fin y al cabo, lo más probable era que se olvidara pronto de él en cuanto encontrara a alguien más completo.

* * *

 _Junio, 1997_

―¿Ves? ¡A ella le da igual! ―exclamó Tonks, señalando a Fleur, que acariciaba el rostro de Bill Weasley, inconsciente sobre una cama de la enfermería―. ¡Y a mí también! ―Su voz tenía el inconfundible matiz de la desesperación que causa un corazón herido.

―Bill no será un hombre lobo completo. ―Remus intentó mantener la calma, pero la mirada de Tonks le sacudía algo por dentro.

Decidió que aquel era un buen momento para irse y huir de la joven, como llevaba haciendo desde que Sirius murió. No llegó muy lejos, porque una mano lo detuvo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó de espaldas a ella, porque sabía que si se giraba, la determinación que lo había mantenido alejado se derrumbaría.

―Te mereces a alguien joven y sano ―susurró.

Sintió que Tonks se acercaba a él, pero seguían sin tocarse.

―No quiero a nadie que no seas tú ―respondió. Remus pensó que la felicidad no debería de ser tan dolorosa―. Dime que no sientes lo mismo. Dime que no me quieres.

Entonces, como cuando una estrella colapsa, Remus explotó.

―¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Llevo enamorado de ti casi desde que entraste por aquella puerta y tropezaste con el perchero, Tonks! ―Sus manos temblaban, así que las cerró en un puño―. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No estoy contigo porque no quiero, sino porque no me perdonaría nunca que tuvieras que cargar conmigo! ―exclamó.

Se sintió extrañamente liberado ahora que había dicho en voz alta aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose dentro.

―¿¡Por qué eres tan condenadamente cabezota!? ―replicó ella―. ¿No te das cuenta de que el único impedimento para que estemos juntos eres tú? ―Esta vez, habló con una voz mucho más calmada y suave. Se acercó a él hasta que quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que te quiero por lo que eres y no a pesar de ello?

Remus suspiró, cansado de luchar. Levantó las manos, vacilante, y por primera vez, se permitió acariciar el rostro con el que había soñado tantas veces. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

―No puedo… ―musitó él.

Pero ambos sabían que ya se había rendido.

―Solo te pido que te des una oportunidad. Que nos des una oportunidad ―respondió Tonks, mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Remus decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Posiblemente algún día se arrepentirían de aquel momento ―especialmente ella―, pero estaba cansado de vivir con la angustia de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Y la besó, primero con vacilación, con la duda de quien no sabe si será correspondido, pero cuando ella pasó una mano por su cuello, Remus la besó con la urgencia de quien está en el desierto y encuentra un oasis.

Ella le daba vida.

Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a menta. Besar a Tonks era como estar perdido y encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

―Estamos locos ―dijo.

Tonks rio. Todavía tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello.

―Menuda novedad.

* * *

 _Gizz, pedías la declaración de Remus, pero era imposible escribir 1500 palabras solo sobre eso, así que he decidido incluir varios momentos que en mi opinión son decisivos para el Remadora. Espero que te haya gustado, porque me ha costado horrores escribirlo (tú ya sabes por qué). Aun así, lo he hecho desde el corazón._

 _Fans del Remadora, no me matéis._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
